Kobiety nie lubią szorstkich twarzy
by Atris-12
Summary: Jeden z braci umiera, a drugi musi przejść na tym do porządku dziennego. Ale wszyscy wiemy, że to wcale nie jest łatwe. Pisane na urodziny przyjaciółki.


_Dla mojej kochanej Iz._

* * *

><p>.<p>

Umarłeś.

~..~

Tydzień później stoję nad zmasakrowanym, nierozpoznawalnym ciałem, które łapczywie połykane jest przez gorące płomienie. Ręka Bobby'ego jest ciężka, gdy kładzie ją na moim ramieniu, ale przynajmniej utrzymuje mnie w rzeczywistości.

Chciałbym żeby zaczęło padać. Żeby strugi ulewnego deszczu zmyły ze mnie żal i rozpacz, i żeby zgasiły buchający ogień. Ale nie pada. Pochmurne niebo kpi sobie z mojego „chciałbym", a wiatr radośnie rozwiewa ciężkie obłoki.

A ciebie nie ma.

Bo umarłeś.

~..~

Już jest mi obojętne. Już nie mam się o kogo martwić, o czyje dobro walczyć. Impala jest pusta – tak pusta, jak jeszcze nigdy – bo wiem, że już nie usiądziesz obok. W barze przy drodze zamawiam coś dla siebie i sałatkę. Tak na przekór losowi.

~..~

Demony nie odpowiadają już nawet na wezwania. Cieszą się, że ciebie mają. Ale ja nie. Boli mnie serce.

Na następnym polowaniu – sam, tak bardzo samotny – niemal tracę rękę. Ale serce wciąż boli bardziej.

~..~

Drewnianą chatkę zalewa łagodne światło, a ja wpatruję się niewidzącym wzrokiem w telewizor. A potem ktoś trzaska drzwiami – to ty. W rękach trzymasz ciasto. Odstawiasz je na stół i rzucasz mi kluczyki. Łapię je, tak bardzo zaskoczony.

Moja dłoń zamyka się w powietrzu na niewidzialnym pyłku kurzu.

To nie ty.

Bo przecież umarłeś.

~..~

Kiedy śpię, pod powiekami przewijają mi się miliony wspomnień. Widzę nas. Ciebie – gdy pytasz, po co golę się przed każdą randką (ile mieliśmy lat? Ja – chyba szesnaście) – i siebie - gdy odpowiadam, że kobiety nie lubią szorstkich twarzy. Pamiętam, jak patrzysz na mnie poważnie, a potem stajesz lekko na palcach – jakbyś chciał podejść i sam sprawdzić, czy to prawda, i gładka skóra jest przyjemniejsza. Rozmyślasz się. A ja pozostaję tylko ze wspomnieniem.

Czasami budzi mnie podmuch ciepłego wiatru. Mam nadzieję, że to twój oddech.

Ale przecież to nie ty.

Bo przecież umarłeś. I ciebie już nie ma.

~..~

Czasem zaciskam dłonie, a czasem zęby. Czasem ścinam maczetą głowy wampirom, a czasem wbijam zmiennokształtnym srebrny nóż w serca. Jest lepiej – nie ma cię już tak długo – ale wciąż widzę cię przy drodze, w barze, na łóżku. Czuję, jak pilnujesz moich tyłów, jak delikatnie odgarniasz moje włosy, jak przyciskasz mnie do siebie, by poczuć, że obaj żyjemy.

Tylko że to kłamstwo. Bo ciebie wciąż nie ma.

A ja wciąż żyję.

~..~

Bobby martwi się coraz bardziej. Widzę to po sposobie, w jaki ze mną rozmawia. Jest taki ostrożny i czasami mam wrażenie, że coś ukrywa. Ale już jest spokojniejszy. Umarłeś rok temu, a od pół roku nie potrzebowałem szwów. Teraz już sobie radzę. Serce boli, rany krwawią, a mordercze, nadprzyrodzone istoty umierają. Jak zawsze.

Ja żyję. Ty umarłeś.

Ja jestem. A ciebie już nie ma.

To jest rzeczywistość. I ciężka ręka Bobby'ego na moim ramieniu wciąż dba, bym o tym nie zapomniał.

~..~

Już jest dobrze. Nie widziałem cię dwa lata. Od roku nie widuję cię na przednim siedzeniu, przy drogach, u Bobby'ego, na polowaniach. Jest ciężko. Ale jest dobrze. Teraz potrzebuję cię już tylko trzy razy dziennie.

Gdy widzę cię na ulicy w Portland, czernieje mi przed oczami, a moje palce wczepiają się spazmatycznie w kierownicę. Zatrzymuję auto tuż obok ciebie. Twoje oczy rozszerzają się ze zdziwienia i wyglądasz, jakbyś był rozdarty pomiędzy ucieczką a przenikającą twoje ciało tęsknotą. Nie poruszasz się.

Za to ja wypadam gwałtownie z samochodu, zatrzaskując drzwiczki z całą siłą, na jaką mnie stać. Doskakuję do ciebie i ściskam twoje ramiona. Nie rozpływasz się, jak poprzednie zjawy. Nie wzdrygasz się, jakbyś tak naprawdę był kimś obcym, tylko do Sama podobnym. To jesteś ty – żywy, ciepły, bo przecież czuję kości i napięte mięśnie.

Zaciskam powieki i liczę do dziesięciu. Czy to jakiś okrutny żart? Teraz boję się znów na ciebie spojrzeć – a jeśli twoje źrenice są czarne? Ale nie – są orzechowe, a ty wyciągasz dłoń i dotykasz mojego policzka. Wciąż jesteś żywy i ciepły.

Moje gardło zaciska się, a płuca powoli zapadają, odbierając mi możliwość oddechu. Ulica wiruje, ale słyszę cię, czuję twój oddech i twoją dłoń na twarzy. Jestem po prostu zdezorientowany. Poczekaj, nie odchodź, a dojdę do siebie.

Twój cichy śmiech wysyła ciepłe wibracje wzdłuż mojego ciała. „Nigdzie się nie wybieram, Dean. I tak bardzo przepraszam".

~..~

Budzę się na łóżku w domu Bobby'ego i przez chwilę znów nie mogę oddychać. Nie ma cię. To była tylko halucynacja, tylko sen. Słyszę kroki dochodzące z korytarza. To nie ty, to Bobby. Znów kładzie mi rękę na ramieniu – ma tą zmartwioną minę, którą przybiera tuż przed wyszeptaniem „tak mi przykro".

Ale ja widzę ciebie, tuż za nim. Stoisz w drzwiach i uśmiechasz się lekko. Mrugasz i odchodzisz, a potem dochodzi mnie dogłos trzaskania drzwiczek Impali. Czekasz. Nie kłamałeś.

Wyrywam się z uścisku Bobby'ego, zbywając go cichym „jest dobrze". Podążam za tobą. Chcę wyjaśnień i chcę jeszcze raz cię dotknąć. Nie uzyskuję wyjaśnień, ale czuję cię pod palcami i świat wiruje mi pod powiekami ze szczęścia.

Jestem ja i jesteś ty.

~..~

Jest jesień i jest zimno. Bobby zawsze marszczy brwi, gdy mnie widzi, a do ciebie nie odzywa się wcale. Kilka razy pytam „dlaczego", ale tylko wzruszasz ramionami i nie odpowiadasz. A później zawsze jedziemy na polowanie i zapominam o pytaniach. Liczy się to, że już nie jestem sam.

Opadają liście. Jeden po drugim. Zielone też, ale głównie żółte, złote i czerwone. Podnosisz je czasem i oglądasz z bliska. Mówisz, że są piękne, choć wcale tak nie jest.

Teraz zawsze ja zamawiam w barach. Wciąż to samo, jakby nic się nie zmieniło – sałatkę i coś dla mnie. A kelnerki wciąż patrzą na mnie dziwnie. Trochę tak jak wtedy, gdy ciebie nie było, a ja i tak zamawiałem dwie porcje.

Zawsze wstajesz pierwszy i nigdy nie mogę przyłapać cię śpiącego. Twoje łóżko jest pościelone, a ty czytasz kolejną książkę. Spędzasz mniej czasu w łazience. Rzadko gdziekolwiek dzwonisz. Nie zdajesz klucza w recepcji, nawet gdy jest twoja kolej. Na polowaniach nie strzelasz. Ale wciąż jesteś żywy i ciepły, gdy cię dotykam. I cały czas mówisz.

~..~

Rzucam w twoją stronę zapalniczkę. Masz zniszczyć szczątki młodej dziewczyny, której duch nęka miejscowych. Zapalniczka przelatuje przez twoją pierś i ląduje na ziemi - w czerwonych, złotych i żółtych liściach, których nienawidzę.

Przecież umarłeś. I wciąż cię nie ma.

A ja wciąż czekam na cud.

_~fin._

_.  
><em>


End file.
